RyoSaku Innocent Encounters
by DreamingBaka
Summary: Short stories collection of one shots of innocent or not encounters of Ryoma and Sakuno. A book, an umbrella, and a school dance might have a part in their story and such...read the story to find out. RyoSaku encounters begin...
1. Are you listening?

This is my first story so please have Mercy and go easy…….or not. Either one doesn't matter, so please feel free to review and such.

***Special Thanks to My Best Friend, This story is based on her experience…and yes I (think) do have permission. And if that Best Friend (she'll know) of mine is reading this right now, Thanks and I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist! (You know why!)***

Anyways, please enjoy and if possible review to help me become a better writer…….just review please.

*Bows*

Almost Forgot. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS **(I CAN'T DRAW WELL ANYWAY)

* * *

Chapter 1: Are you listening?

The bell had just rung and already students were scattered about through the school campus of Seigaku.

Among those students had chosen to sit by under a tree just near the Tennis Courts. That particular student had just happened to walk by the courts and, to her surprise, found the courts empty and quiet.

The sun was bright and the weather was warm and refreshing, the wind played with the student's long braided hair and caused her to close her chocolate eyes to feel the wind and warmth, and it so happens that student's Name is Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Sakuno was surprised to see the Tennis Club regulars, who normally practice even at lunch, absent from the courts. She didn't mind though, the noise, the excitement, and the cheers of "Ryoma-sama" were nowhere to be found and she liked it that way.

She took a big breath, walked over to a big tree with her book and sat down.

_Sigh, if only I could have this kind of time for myself more often._ She glanced back to the courts and thought; _I wonder where Ryoma-kun and the tennis regulars are…_

She dismissed the thought and returned her focus to the book, mad her self comfy and started reading her book.

Soon enough she was completely immersed in the story that she didn't notice a boy with green hair (A/N: I bet you already know who this dude is) walking towards the courts with a tennis racket and a tennis ball stopping at her feet.

"Oi, Ryuzaki! Throw me the ball!" yelled Ryoma but was ignored, or so he thought, by Sakuno. Ryoma noticed her absent recognition of him.

_Well, are you ignoring me, eh Ryuzaki? By now you should have picked up the ball, threw or at least attempted to throw me the ball but would instead just run and hand it to me. I would see your blushing face and hear you stutter, and lastly you signature moves-an apology, a bow and then you run away. So why are you ignoring me now? _

He yelled at her again to throw the ball but, in his opinion, he was again ignored.

He was starting to get troubled and annoyed by her lack of notice, "Ryuzaki! Are you even listening?!"

Instead of the answer he anticipated, he got silence and his patience had run out.

_Why are you ignoring me? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Is it because I ignore you that you are now ignoring me too? Are you mad? Tell me! Why? _The thoughts swirled around his head as he angrily, but in his usual expression and calm demeanor walked towards her tree.

He stopped directly in front of her as his standing figure towered over her sitting position.

_Oh, so she was reading a book eh. That's still not an excuse to ignore me. _"Ryuzaki! Why are-"

He stopped and thought about what he was about to say, _Crap, She'll probably ask why it bothers me when she ignores me. _

He regained his composure and was about to start when he noticed the she didn't even lift her head from the book to look at him.

His impatience reached the highest possible level as he tried to keep his cool demeanor in place.

".ki. Can you give me my ball now?"

Ryoma asked as he lifted his head, but then peeked down…Only to see her turning the page, undisturbed and totally ignorant of him.

Ryoma snapped and took hold of her hands that were holding the pages down and slammed the book closed while holding her hands, and waited for her reaction.

"Ah! I was reading! Who do you think you are?" Sakuno finally spoke as she was staring at the hands that closed her book.

She looked up and to her surprise; her chocolate eyes met cat-like eyes looking at her only 2 inches away from her face.

As her brain slowly and painfully (for Ryoma at least) processed what was happening, Ryoma, who was still holding her hands (and the book in her hands), realized that Sakuno had finally looked him in the eye for the first time.

Sakuno finally realized what was happening and frantically looked back to her hands which were still being held by Ryoma and back to Ryoma's eyes.

Her eyes widened and a deep shade of red quickly crept to all around her face and pushed Ryoma with a strong force and a scream.

"Kyaaaaaaa! W-Wh-What a-are you d-doing R-Ryoma?!" She frantically asked Ryoma, who had just recovered from the shock of Sakuno's push and was dusting himself off.

"What am I doing? What am I doing? I was asking you to give me my ball but you ignored me." He casually said as if he wasn't frustrated about her ignorance at all while putting on his cap.

Sakuno looked around for the ball and found it in front of her and took it from the ground, but she still hasn't recovered from the encounter and was still blushing madly.

"Eh. A-ano, If you were here already, Why didn't you just pick it up and left me alone?" She asked with her head down but in a clear and calm voice.

_Crap, that's a pretty good question Ryoma. So why didn't you do it? _Ryoma mentally cursed and slapped himself for letting his impulsiveness and _his feelings_ get the better of him.

"Do you have to always ask questions? Jeez, just give me the ball!"

Ryoma held out his hand for the ball and silently congratulated himself for evading the potential danger of the question.

Sakuno hesitantly gave the ball back to Ryoma and apologized.

A small mumble thanks was all she got as an answer.

Sakuno had recovered from the shock and had calmed down but was still blushing. She looked around and spotted Ryoma's racket,

"Ano, you have practice in lunch today? I thought you weren't since nobody was here when I came here." Sakuno fidgeted.

Ryoma looked at her beneath his cap,

"I thought so too, but I guess they cancelled. Tezuka-bunchou had to go home early I heard. But I wonder why no one told me." Ryoma shrugged and started to leave but was stopped by a question.

"One more thing, were you ignoring me?" Ryoma curiously asked.

Sakuno's eyes widened, "Eh? No I wasn't. Why would you think I was ignoring you?" She reasoned.

"Hn. Nothing really, thanks for giving me back the ball." He turned to leave but was stopped by Sakuno.

"Ah! I forgot to bring this to you this morning." She held out a bento and gave it to him. As Ryoma reached out to get it, he reached for her wrist instead and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and turned away quickly with the bento in his hands.

"That's your compensation for making me think you were ignoring me." Ryoma muttered as he walked away.

Sakuno was left standing with a tomato face and a high temperature. "What?"

Ryoma chuckled and said "You just don't listen do you?" He turned around and said "Where's my compensation?"

* * *

Well…..that's pretty much it. Well, please review so that I can improve and think of a second chapter to post. Thank You for clicking on my story anyway and I hope my story was to your liking……or not (Thanks anyway and sorry that my story wasn't good enough). Well, Thank You again and I can't wait until I write another chapter.

Ja!


	2. You know It's raining right?

*Bows* And thus the second chapter is out and the third is on the way…soon.

**Again, Special Thanks for my Best Bud (the Bud I mentioned in the first chapter) for letting me base this particular collection of one shots on her experience. You are the real author and main character of the story. So Thank You. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS **(I suck at drawing that's why)

Nonetheless, enjoy this one shot story.

* * *

Chapter 2: You Know It's Raining right?

Sakuno watched in horror as the rain fell harder and harder on the school roof and the ground.

"Mou…I can't believe its raining."

Sakuno let out a small groan and a sigh. School had just ended and the warm and sunny weather turned cold and wet. Students with their excited or exhausted voices passed Sakuno in the entrance as they left to go home.

_Sigh, I could have been one them…Tomo had to get my umbrella, why did I give it to her in the first place?_

Sakuno pouted and tried to remember why, when she noticed that some of the Tennis Club regulars leaving. _Ah! That's right, they don't have practice…I wish one of them could walk me home…_

While letting the thought pass through, she tried to think of other ways to go home. She turned out with nothing (She could have run with her vest covering her head but she get's sick easily and so the idea was put out).

_I guess I'll have to wait for it to stop…_Sakuno slumped on the wall next to her and started waiting.

---------

Two figures sat on the bench in the boy's locker room as they prepared to leave. It so happens that they are regulars of the Tennis team, the team's young ace and their acrobatic player.

Eiji and Ryoma were left to fix the equipment as punishment for being late, even if there was no practice.

"Hey Ochiiiibiiii, I saw Sakuno-chan a while ago. She had a tired look _and _she didn't have an umbrella. You know…she might be waiting for you." Eiji smirked and silently hoped that this would encourage Ryoma to make a move on the girl.

Ryoma showed no reaction but replied anyway. "Hn. So?" Ryoma gathered his things as he turned his back to his senpai…including an umbrella (A/N: Hint, Hint)

Eiji cautiously and slowly moved to the door before replying. "Sooooo…why don't you be a gentleman and give her yours or walk her home." Eiji then slipped away hurrying to leave.

"Hmph, Then why don-" Ryoma turned around to see no one left but him. His senpai had left him with the thought in his mind.

_Some kind of gentleman you are. That girl isn't my business anyway. _Ryoma then turned to leave, closing the locker's door and heading for the school's entrance.

---------

Sakuno had grown tired of waiting (A/N: She has no patience…) and finally gave in to her only alternate solution, she's going to have to run with her vest over her head. _I hope I won't get sick! _

Sakuno's foot was about to step out unto the rain and the wet ground when she was suddenly pulled back by her wrist being grabbed.

"Ah! Ow! That hurt…" Sakuno stepped to the side and tugged her wrist back from the person.

She rubbed her shoulder because of the sudden pull as her vest fell next to her. Sakuno was about to pick her vest up when she hear a small and familiar voice say sorry…

A voice that immediately caused her to blush, stand straight, and look down on her feet while stealing a glance to look at owner of the voice…Ryoma Echizen himself.

_Ehh?!?! What is he still doing here!?!? I thought he left already! Ooooh, I wonder if I did something wrong again…was it my hair again? Was it my posture again? But I'm not playing tennis right now. Oooh...I can't face him! I'll just start blushing hard again!!_

Ryoma stared at her as she fidgeted and blushed with his usual expression. Ryoma had just turned from the corner of the hallway to the entrance when he saw a familiar figure standing by the entrance.

Slightly shorter than him and two long brown braids, _Who else can this be? Looks like senpai was right, Ryuzaki is still here…and she doesn't have an umbrella. _

Ryoma turned to leave another way (A/N: So who's the gentleman now?) when he noticed movement.

Ryoma watched in silence and suddenly blushed when he saw Ryuzaki taking of her vest. _What in th- Wait! What is she planning to do? She's not planning to run without an umbrella is she? Wait! Ryuzaki!_

Ryoma stopped himself in time when he realized what he had just thought about. _What? What did I just think about? Why do I even care…_Ryoma glanced back to Sakuno just in time to see her leaving, he caught a glimpse of her delicate, small hand.

And in no time, he suddenly catches himself in the act when he suddenly took hold of her wrist and pulled her back. _Wha-What am I doing!?!?_

Ryoma blushed lightly when he realized that he grabbed her wrist just because of the want to hold her hands…_What am I thinking? Most importantly what am I doing!?_

Ryoma was startled when he felt the warmth in his hand disappear and a complaint. He realized that he must have pulled Sakuno hard as he saw her rubbing her shoulder.

Luckily, Ryoma calmed himself and his blush left him just in time for Sakuno to react to his apology. _Why was I blushing anyway?_

Ryoma opened his mouth to speak when Sakuno suddenly bowed.

"A-Ah! No I should be s-sorry." Sakuno frantically replied and started fidgeting while her blush was increasingly getting redder.

Ryoma raised his eyebrow. _What is it with this girl and apologies? She didn't even have anything to be sorry for…but…It is cute…Whoah! Wait, what? _Ryoma was startled and mentally slapped himself. _Who…Who just said that? Was it me? _Ryoma shook his head, _No it couldn't have been me…right?_

Sakuno, who was looking at Ryoma, was startled to see Ryoma shake his head as if to say no.

"Ano…D-did I do something wrong Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked in worry.

Ryoma snapped back to reality when Sakuno said his name. _The way she says my name is so…cute and nice. Did it always sound like this? _Ryoma suddenly blushed of what he thought and quickly turned his head so that he was looking at the rain…and away from the eyes of Sakuno.

"Yeah…you did." Ryoma managed to say despite the screams in his head.

_Gaaah!! Get out of my head! I am not thinking these thoughts! I am not…Gah! How can a girl like her make me think this way??? It must be hormones…Stupid Hormones. _Ryoma (although unknown to him) lied to himself.

Sakuno's eyes widened, "Eh! What?"

"You know it's raining right?" Ryoma's lie seemed to calm him down but still mentally slapped him self.

Sakuno blushed and looked down, "A-ano….hai."

"You know you were about to step unto the rain without an umbrella right?" Ryoma finally managed to turn his attention back to her.

Sakuno winced and blushed harder, "Eh…*sigh* hai." Sakuno seemed to shrink when she admitted it.

"Then you know you could've gotten sick right?" Ryoma slightly leaned forward to emphasize his words.

Sakuno blushed and started flailing her hand around.

"OK! Ok Ryoma! I get it! I was about to make a mistake and It could've turned wrong! Jeez, There! Happy?"

Ryoma and Sakuno stared and blinked until Sakuno realized what she had done and was instantly red all over.

Sakuno bowed two times, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ryoma-kun. I don't know what just happened." Sakuno was fidgeting badly and was thinking wildly.

_Oooh…he probably is starting to hate me now because of my outburst! Oh no! Does that mean he won't accept my bentos anymore? Talk to me and do I have to stop watching his games now? Ooooh…What have I done! I'm sorry!_

Sakuno was about to bow again when Ryoma replied.

"You don't need to apologize you know. I should also apologize, Sorry." Ryoma looked at the rain again and pretended to massage his jaw to hide his grin.

_Who knew that this quiet and innocent looking girl can get mad? It's nice to know she can have sides like this…I li- _Ryoma stopped grinning and started to pinch his cheek (the side where Sakuno couldn't see). _I do not like her. It's your hormones; it's your hormones Echizen…__**HORMONES.**_

Ryoma was trying too hard to convince himself that he didn't like her that it was enough to notice Sakuno and his thoughts once again wrapped around the situation he got himself in.

_Sigh, I should just give her the umbrella and leave. I just want to go home and I bet she does too…but I just don't want to say goodbye yet. _Ryoma once again mentally slapped himself. _No, you'll see her again tomorrow…Gah! What am I thinking?!?!_

Ryoma managed to escape his thoughts and took out his umbrella. "Here" Ryoma held out his umbrella to her.

Sakuno looked up to gaze at the prince with a puzzled look and back at the umbrella again. Sakuno fidgeted and clasped her hand together.

"Eh…what about you? You'll get wet!" Sakuno noticed Ryoma's expression of confusion and impatience. _Ah! How rude of me! I should reconsider his offer again!_

"But okay! I'll return it to you tomorrow morning. Well, Ja!" Sakuno took hold of the umbrella and gently took it out of Ryoma's hands and prepared to leave.

As she was about to step out to the rain again, her hand that was holding the umbrella was suddenly encased in a strong and warm grip and was pulled back again with the umbrella.

"Eh?? Ehh?!?! A-ano…What's wrong now?" Sakuno looked back to see a surprised Ryoma closely behind her. She looked back to her hand and realized that it was still being held by Ryoma…_M-my hand! He's holding it! It's warm and strong…_Sakuno blushed and repeated her question but got no reply.

_What…What did I just do? What happened? Why did I do that? _Ryoma mentally screamed at himself and tried to calm himself down. _Ryoma! What are you doing?! The plan wasn't this! It was to give her the umbrella and leave without it…simple and trouble free! But then you had to grab her hand! _

Ryoma couldn't help but blush slightly as he remembered the touch of Sakuno's delicate hand against his. He watched as Sakuno's hand left his…he didn't want it to leave his hands. So therefore…it resulted to the hand grabbing.

_Crap! Worry about this later…Think of an excuse! Her hands are so small against mine yet warm…Gah! Stop distracting me!_

Sakuno was worried on why Ryoma wasn't answering her. "Ryoma-kun? Are you okay?" Sakuno couldn't look him in the eye since his hands were still holding hers. _He's holding my hand so tightly…_

"Oi! Baka!" Ryoma finally spoke while struggling to keep his thoughts in control.

"Eh? A-ano…what now? And why am I an idiot?" Sakuno complained, still unable to look back at him.

Ryoma tugged at one of her braids with his free hand and Sakuno's head was tilted back. His amber eyes met chocolate eyes, "It's because you're not thinking straight. Do you want me to get sick?" Ryoma studied her face and noticed her blush as well as her trembling hand beneath his.

Ryoma's eyes widened and quickly let go, but still held on to her braid. And amazingly he felt no blush. "Well, do you?"

Sakuno's eyed widened, _Why would you think that? _Sakuno struggled to shake her head but replied anyway while her head was still tilted back. "No! I would never want that!" Sakuno realized her hand was free, _Oh…he let go, _and dropped her hand so that the umbrella was scraping the floor.

"Well, since you took my umbrella, it seemed like it. I didn't tell you to take it; I was inviting you to share my umbrella with me. Baka." Ryoma congratulated himself in making a good excuse…and also scolded himself for not being a gentleman.

_That was a good excuse…but…It sounds so wrong! How can I be a gentleman like that? A gentleman offers his umbrella and doesn't worry about himself. Great, now she'll think I'm being self-centered. Hope she doesn't though…_

Meanwhile…Ryoma wasn't the only person who was thinking…

Sakuno thoughts were thinking of what Ryoma said, _Inviting you to share my umbrella with me…You…Share…Umbrella…With…Me…_As the words echoed around her head, she recalled a conversation, concerning the subject, she had just recently heard.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakuno was about to wash her hand when a group of squealing girls entered the door. Sakuno winced at the noise but silently continued washing her hands._

_Sakuno managed to hear some of the conversation being held. _

"_Eek! So what did he do?" One girl said._

"_He…shared his umbrella with me!" A girl, who seemed to be the center, replied. _

_The girls squealed and Sakuno winced as she dried her hands and turned to leave. _

"_I heard that only couples can do that!" Was the last thing she heard as the door closed behind her._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakuno's mind slowly processed and linked the flashback and the echoing words together. You _Share…Umbrella…With me…Only Couples…Do that…Couples…Only Couples…_Sakuno's body suddenly heated up and stiffened, her eyes widened, she blushed until she was dark red, _ONLY COUPLES CAN SHARE AN UMBRELLA!! _

Suddenly, to Ryoma's surprise, Sakuno whirled around and pushed him away with a shout if no.

"Ne?" Ryoma uttered in disbelief as he was pushed back. _What got into her? And I was starting to admit she was…Gah!_

Sakuno surprised him and herself again, with yet another outburst. "No! We can't Ryoma! I mean, we just can't! I'm not even your girlfriend or a close friend! WE JUST CAN'T SINCE ONLY COUPLES CAN SHARE AND UMBRELLA!!" Sakuno's words echoed throughout the school entrance as Sakuno regained her breath.

Ryoma was in shock, he was in shock of what just happened and what she had said. _Only couples? What in the world…Couples? _

Sakuno watched in horror as Ryoma stared at her with wide eyes and started to move away slowly (It's surprising she didn't run). Sakuno cupped her tomato face with her hands and stared down to calm herself down.

Her thoughts made it difficult to calm down when it was running wildly along with her imagination.

Her imagination had run wild and showed her scenes of Ryoma confessing…her blushing face…and the feel of her heart and mind screaming YES AND FINALLY!! Sakuno mentally screamed NO as more and more scenes started to develop.

Thankfully, before Sakuno suffered (really?) anymore, Sakuno was brought back to reality as she heard a snicker and an unsuccessful stifled laugh beside her.

Sakuno could only look up to the person who was with her in utter disbelief and anger who was laughing. _Mou…why is he laughing at a time like this? Why is he laughing at me? _

But then her anger disappeared into awe as she saw Ryoma's expression…A very rare expression.

_Uwaah…Ryoma-kun's…smiling and…laughing. Not a fake or cocky smile or laughter but…a genuine and clean smile and laughter. Ryoma-kun's actually smiling and laughing…That's good..._

Sakuno couldn't help but smile, _He's actually pretty cute when he smiles…_Sakuno blushed hard as the thought struck her.

Ryoma had finally processed what Sakuno had said and started to laugh and snicker.

_Pfffft...She actually believes in these kinda things too easily…Hahaha, is she really that naïve…Only couples…Pfft…._

Ryoma had calmed down a bit and was able to speak in between his laughs.

"Ryuzaki you…Pffft…You…Ahahahah…Believe in…Hahaha, in Gossip….PffHahaha…Gossip to easily…Hahaha!!"

Ryoma continued to laugh as Sakuno blushed harder and harder of embarrassment from what the laughing boy had just said.

"Mou…Ryoma-kun! It's not that funny!" Although being said, Sakuno started laughing as well due to Ryoma's laughs. "Ryoma-kun!"

This then continued on until both could not laugh any longer…and collapsed unto the floor.

5 to 10 minutes later…

Ryoma and Sakuno were leaning back to back, and were both breathing hard from all the laughter they had done and were finally calmed down.

Ryoma finally gave in, _I like this girl…I don't know why…but I like her…And fine, It's not my hormones. _Ryoma then stood up and helped Sakuno up.

"So, shall we?" Ryoma flashed her a smile and picked up the umbrella.

Sakuno smiled back, "Okay!"

She took hold of the umbrella and was then covered by the strong and warm hand she knew just a while ago, Sakuno looked up at Ryoma-kun and blushed.

Together, they both stepped out unto the rain, hand in hand holding the umbrella, and walked on home.

Unaware to them, the rain had stopped…and they were still using the umbrella.

* * *

Well…That's it for the second story! I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I hope you would keep your eye on the third one! Thank You so much! Reviews are welcome and please do review to help me become a better writer…but praises are nice too…^_^

I'd like to give Special thanks to the following:

manga-girl-freak, dazzling-rainfall, Queeny4001 and GakuenAlicefan27

for their reviews on my first chapter!

I really hoped you liked this one, and I hope you can come back for the next chapter. Thank you to all!!

Ja!


End file.
